Poolside fun
by dementedducky
Summary: Stendan in the pool :) Amanda gave me the idea again which is fab coz I never know what to write :)


Pulling up his trunks and tying the string Ste walks out the changing room to find Brendan standing there in a very tight pair of Speedos. Ste's eyes bulge as he sees his mans package. They grab a shower before heading to the poolside. It's lovely and quiet with only a few others, there's a couple doing lengths and a few parents with little kids hanging in the shallow end. Brendan does a run up and jumps into the pool. Ste watches as Brendan neatly disappears under the water and resurfaces moments later. He swims to the edge of the pool and folds his arms on the side.

"You jumping in then?"

"Course" Ste says jumping in. He bobs up right next to Brendan with a grin but Brendan's grin is even bigger and his eyes are twinkling.

"What?"

"Steven?"

"Yes?"

Brendan nods in a direction and it's only then does Ste realise there's something floating in the pool. His eyes widen as he realises what it is.

"My trunks!" he squeaks agonised

He reaches out to get them but Brendan gets them first.

"Brendan, give them to me!"

"What these?" he says waving them around

"Yes them!"

"well then… you want them you'll have to go and get them won't you" he says eyes truly sparkling with mischief

"Don't ye dare Bradeh!"

"You know I love me a good dare Steven" he says throwing his trunks to the far side of the poolside.

"Ya a bastard yano that?" Ste says trying to be mad at him. It's hopeless Brendan sees right through it and just laughs

"I'm you're bastard Steven, and you love it" he says whispering in his ear.

Ste tries to give him an evil look but doesn't manage it. Brendan starts whispering VERY suggestive things to Ste and he goes all hot and red.

"Ya loike the sound of that Steven?"

"Yano I do"

Brendan pulls Ste in for a kiss and let's his hand slowly work it's way down to Ste's perfectly shaped arse.

"Not here… we can't" Ste gasps as Brendan's free hand works his way down to his cock.

Brendan looks to the far side of the pool where lifeguards are attending to a hysterical child who has tripped and cut their knee whilst on a trip to the toilet.

"I think we'll be alroight" Brendan whispers into Ste's ear, he uses one hand to move the hair out of Ste's eyes and carries on wanking him off. The cool water gently laps around their waists and Brendan can feel Ste's excitement.

"You're a bad boy aren't ya Steven? Oi mean you say you don't wanna do it here but not so little Steven clearly wants to come out and play" He says this and is wanking him faster with every word.

Ste can't even think straight let alone string words together for a sentence so he nods and whispers "harder"

Brendan leans in and nibbles his neck. Ste's body stiffens and Brendan knows that he's close. He slips his thumb over the slit in Ste's cock and gently rubs it whilst palming his balls. Brendan groans at the erection rubbing against his Speedos. Turns out they're not the best thing to have an erection in. Ste leans against Brendan and digs his nails into the muscles on his back. His back arches and his mind has been taken over by the pre orgasmic haze. One more touch from Brendan and Ste's certain he'll blow his load. Brendan has a quick look around and sees there's no one there. They presume the couple left and the child and family must've gone with lifeguards for first aid.

"Come for me Steven" Brendan says stroking the shaft.

Ste wants to hold back but he can't. Hearing that lush Irish accent and having those big strong hands wrapped around his cock makes him blow his load there and then. He gasps at the release of pleasure and arches his back, burying his face into the crook of Brendan's neck. Brendan carries on and rubs his back while he comes down from his euphoric high. When Ste gathers the energy Brendan hops out the pool and passes him his trunks.

"Come on before someone comes back."

"Why?"

"We're gonna have a little fuck in shower"

Ste sees how big his obviously excited boyfriend is and hops out the pool the second he pulls his turnks up.

They run along the poolside before someone comes back to find Brendan with a huge erection. Brendan pulls him into a private shower and locks the door. Ste slams his against the wall and switches the shower on. He goes down on his knees and starts sucking Brendan off. Brendan presses again the walls and pulls on Ste's hair.

"Fuck me Steven" he growls deeply in a way that sends pleasure throbbing back to his cock

Brendan helps him get hard again and Ste turns Brendan around so he's facing the wall. He parts Brendan's cheeks and enters him hard and without warning because he knows Brendan prefers this.

He thrusts deep and fast hitting Brendan's spot every time. Brendan's body becomes weak and he just wants.. No he NEEDS this. Ste hears Brendan's moans and he whispers to him "shhh the lifeguards will be back by now"

"Just fuck me Steven"

Ste pounds into him harder and faster and Brendan moans with each delicious thrust.

"Oi…Oi'm gonna…"

Ste starts playfully teasing his cock and puts the other hand over Brendan's mouth while he comes hard. The muffled pleasurable moans and yells from Brendan makes Ste spunk inside his lover. Brendan's come washes away immediately and when Ste feels it's safe he let's go of Brendan's mouth.

"Oh fuck me Steven, that was amazing!" he says kissing him with a deep need.

"Glad you like it"

"Oi loved it. Oi love ye Steven" he says with a smile

"I love ye too now hurry up we gotta get dressed and get out of here in case they notice the spunk in the pool"


End file.
